No parentswhole weekendAwesome party
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: A one shot of 2 girls having the most awesome party of their lives. AH ok, they are Bella and Edward's kids but for some reason i forgot the names. sorry for the confusion


Home Alone

Angel's Pov

I can't believe we have the house to ourselves for the whole freakin weekend! Mom and dad are going to an island for some alone time *shudders* gross. We had a pool, plasma screen, numbers to awesome restraunt, we had it good.

Ashley and I were sitting on the couch when mom talked to us about rules.

"Now girls we may be gone for the weekend but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want." Mom said.

"Right so no boys!" dad said.

Ah yes, the teen years. A wonderful time except when you have a jackass for a father and he won't let you go on dates. I'm getting sidetracked.

"No parties." She said. Ashley and I looked at each other. She had an evil gleam in her eye. I know that look. I winked back to her. Dad noticed.

"Angel why did you wink?" he asked,

"Inside joke dad." I said. He nodded.

"Here is 200 dollars for food." Mom said. We smiled widely.

"Ok well we will be on our way." Dad said.

"Are you sure you don't need a babysitter." She asked.

"No mom we are 16 years old go have fun." I said shuddering. Ashley and I pushed them out the door with a bye and I love you. We saw the car leave and we screamed

"Party!" we pulled out our cell phones and called our friends. Ashley set up the pool while I got the food. I called the Chinese place and ordered egg rolls, and lo mien (yummy). I picked it up and I got home in my BMW.

An hour later Ashley and I were in our well bikinis waiting on everyone. Dad hates for us to wear a bikini. He says its tooo degrading. We have figures we want to show off.

We finally heard the doorbell ring and we opened it to at least 30 kids. My secret boyfriend came and kissed me.

"Hi." We both said.

"Ok guys no parents!"I yelled. Good thing we don't have neighbors. We all cheered.

"To the pool!" Ashley screamed. We all ran outside and jumped in the pool.

5 hours later.

This is the best party ever! My phone was ringing.

"This is Angel the party girl." I said hyperactively.

"Angel?" my dad said. Oh shit. I ran inside.

"Hi dad what's up." I asked.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Watching TV." I said.

"There aren't any boys there are there." He asked

"No sir no boys." I said.

"Well we will be home in about 2 ½ hours." He said. What?!

"What?!" I screamed.

"Well our flight was delayed so we decided to come home and spend time with our girls. We will leave next week." He said happily. Shit.

"Ok dad see you then." I said. I threw my phone on my bed and went to Ashley.

"Mom and dad will be here in 2 ½ hours." I panicked.

"Shit!" she said and got a bull horn.

"Guys! We a slight problem." She said.

"Our parents will be home in 2 hours and 25 minutes. Unless you want to be arrested by my dad (police officer) I suggest you guys help us clean up and go home." Ashley said.

Everyone got out of the pool quickly cleaning the patio. Everyone was throwing trash away. In one hour we were done cleaning. It looked just as it was when they left.

"Thanks guys I took the liberty of buying you guys Milky Way bars in thanks." I said as they walked out. Each kid got one. When everyone left we closed the door and sighed.

"Thank god that is over." I said.

"Yeah and we still got 45 minutes." Ashley said. I smiled.

"So secret boyfriend huh?" I asked her. She blushed.

"You too." She laughed. I blushed as well.

"That party was fun." I said sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah we need a shower. We smell like boy cologne." She said. I laughed.

45 minutes later.

We were in our pjs and watching South Park. We were singing to the theme song.

_I'__m_ goin' down to South Park  
Gonna have myself a time.  
Friendly faces everywhere  
humble folks without temptation.  
Goin' down to South Park  
Gonna leave my woes behind.  
Ample parking day or night  
People shouting Howdy Neighbor  
Heading on up to south Park.  
Gonna see if I can't unwind  
I like girls with big fat titties, I like girls with big vaginas (this is really what he says...know you know why you can't understand it)  
Come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine.

We heard the door open and our parents came in with smiles on their face.

"Wow the house is in one piece." Dad said. Mom punched him in the arm.

"We are proud of you girls." Mom said. We smiled.

"Thanks mom." We both said.

We watched South Park till we had a knock on our door.

"I will get it." I said. I got it and our boyfriends were there.

"Jason, James what are you doing here?!" we whispered.

"We left our cell phones in here." they said.

"Wait I will give it to you." We said. We went in our rooms to get the phones.

"Boyfriends! You are their boyfriends?!" dad yelled. Shit we are in trouble. We went downstairs and gave them their phones.

"Also awesome party." James said. Jason, Ashley and I glared at him with a way-to-go asshole look. My dad yelled.

"You had a house party!" he yelled.

"See you at school." They said and were gone.

"Next time you are having a babysitter." Mom said. We nodded.

We were grounded for 3 weeks. No cell phone or TV. It was worth it to us. We just had the most awesome party ever.


End file.
